8ballfandomcom-20200214-history
Eight Ball's soundtrack list
Soundtrack List * Don't Stop The Dance - Bryan Ferry (England, UK) * Limbo - Bryan Ferry (England, UK) * Flying Solo - Naked Eyes (England, UK) * Eyes of a Child - Naked Eyes (England, UK) * Prisioneros De La Piel - La Ley (Chile) * Tejedores de Ilusión - La Ley (Chile) * Digging in The Dirt - Peter Gabriel (England, UK) * Hold On My Heart - Genesis (England, UK) * Propaganda - Duel (1985) (Germany) * Lemon - U2 (Republic of Ireland) * O Baby - Souxsie and The Banshees (England, United Kingdom) * Oceans - Pearl Jam (United States) * Strangelove - Depeche Mode (England, United Kingdom) * Sea of Sin - Depeche Mode (England, United Kingdom) * Policy of Truth - Depeche Mode (England, United Kingdom) * Connected - Stereo MC's (England, United Kingdom) * Step it Up - Stereo MC's (England, United Kingdom) * Move Any Mountain - The Shamen (Scotland, United Kingdom) * Chris Isaak - Wicked Game (United States) * Gat Decor - Passion (England, United Kingdom) * Life's What You Make It - Talk Talk (England, United Kingdom) * Baker Street - Undercover (England, United Kingdom) * Halleluya Man - Love and Money (Scotland, United Kingdom) * Joe le Taxi - Vanessa Paradis (France) * Wild Horses - Gino Vannelli (Canada) * There's Never a Forever Thing - A-ha (Norway) * Ini Kamoze - Here Comes The Hopstepper. (Jamaica) * Turn on Turn in, Cop Put - Freak Power (England, United Kingdom) * Disappear - INXS (Australia) * Venus As a Boy - Bjork (Iceland) * Everybody Got To Learn Someday - The Korgis (United States) * Lay Your Hands On Me - Thompson Twins (England, United KIngdom) * I'll Remember - Madonna (United States) * Spirits in the Material World - The Police (England, UK) * One - U2 (Republic of Ireland) * Stay (Faraway, So Close!) - U2 (Republic of Ireland) * Fallen - Lauren Wood (United States) * Your Wildest Dreams - The Moody Blues (United States) * Nikita - Elton John (England, UK) * The Kingdom - Ice House (Australia) * Vogue - Madonna (United States) * All The Way - Voyage (France) * Reptile - The Church (England, UK) * Kiss Them For Me - Souxsie and The Banshees (England, UK) * Turn Your Back on Me - Kajagoogoo (England, UK) * Everyo 1 is A Winner - Hot Chocolate (United States) * In The Air Tonight - Phil Collins (England, UK) * Do you remember? - Phil Collins (England, UK) * The Model - Kraftwerk (Germany) * It's More Fun To Compute - Kraftwerk (Germany) * Don't Talk, Just Kiss - Right Said Fred (England, UK) * I'm Too Sexy - Right Said Fred (England, UK) * AwillaAwillaAwillaHey - Dr. Alban (Nigeria) * I Love You Dancer - Voyage (France) * Come Undone - Duran Duran (England, UK) * Ordinary World- Duran Duran (England, UK) * So In Love - OMD (England, UK) * Polly - Nirvana (United States) * Lithium - Nirvana (United States) * The Unforgiven - Metallica (United States) * Big Time Sensuality - Bjork (Iceland)